narathumefandomcom-20200214-history
Sun Elves
Sun elves, hailing from the deserts of Vitter, have a culture that deitfies knowledge. At the top of their pantheon is Felinx the god of knowledge that they depict as a sphinx, and whose likeness is carved into most of the buildings in their territory. The sun elves pride themselves in unbiased logical thought, and the highly educated of their culture bares the same social level as the noble class.They consider a thirst for knowledge to be virtuous and the ruling class will fund exploration and archeological expiditions. Sun elves do belive strongly in laws, they believe left to their own devices people will destroy themselves and eachother, therefore laws and control by the ruling class is how to protect the common folk. For example the learning of magic is restricted to the social eleit amongst the sun elves. After the fall of the meteorite throne thousands of years ago, sun elves moved onto the mainland. Nowadays they have a massive costal city in the deserts of Vitter named Bytherrum and many smaller ones in land. In it they Study many subjects like Astronomy, Medicine, and Philosophy. The extreme longevity obestowed upon certain sun elves by Felinx is restricted to those who remain unbiased and uninvolved in worly conflicts. These individuals are immortal as far as anyone knows. The sun elves are a part of the Ko Koekwal religion. Sun elf major cities: Bytherrum: A Sun elf city, Bytherrum is known as the blue city because of their use of brightly Painted stone buildings, mainly in shades blue contrasted against the yellow of the sandstone and backdrop. There is a small minority of other races that mainly live in the Docs section of the city. The ruling family of the sun elves live here and are Blue blooded. The Golden sphinx is a common sight in Bytherrum, it is the representation of Felinx and the temple of Felinx houses a truly massive statue of him. There is a magnificent Red granite building at the highest point in the city, it is not the grand temple however, it is a great library called the Hall of Understanding and it contains all the acquired knowledge of the sun elves. Their philosophers and other men and women of learning spend their days there you can only gain entry if you are a part of the social elite. In the Hall of understanding they also learn arcane magic of the Abjuration, Divination, Illusion and transmutation schools. Phallum: the only place that grows and exports Silphium, A sought after plant that is used in alchemy and natural medicine it is also a powerful contraceptive when ingested. They also have a temple to the sun god Orus here. Aludispo: They have many bee farms, they have learned to make enchanted candles with difirent properties. The town is heavily militarized and fortified. the roads to eather side of it are very dangerous. The yuan-ti used to siege the town frequently only to ambush and capture fleeing commoners and soldier reinforcements. Once their god was satisfied they abandon the siege. Unbeknownst to the world, the leaders of Bytherrum have taken to giving the yuan ti slaves to stop their attacks and keep them from overwhelming their whole nation. Aludispo has temples to Johanna and Sangris, a remnant of a difirent desert folklore where they worshiped the duality of the life and death cycle in the desert. Enlil: Is the most Northern city of the sun elves, there is a large number of Stone dwarves and Dakkir living there. Although its the least pleasant of the sun elf cities, it has a fantastic market day, once a month the hole city is decorated with brightly coloured fabrics and market tents, and most of the city streets are filled with merchants of every sort, the smell of food fills the air. The city has Shrines to the gods: Tellamir, Soja and Felinx. Enlil also has the largest hidden temple to Yaga’s whisper. Caop.JPG 28908395_10159977920610063_311883092_n.jpg assyrian_spearman_by_johnnyshumate-d6esgu1.jpg tumblr_p8duy7sUUL1tijpg2o1_540.png tumblr_om7b01FBLb1qmc5m2o1_r1_540.jpg unnamjkked.jpg